A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2/Galeria
__TOC__ Reagrupando em Ponyville Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Royal guards defeated S1E02.png Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "nighttime forever?" S1E02.png Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Spike groggy S1E02.png Twilight putting Spike to bed S1E02.png Spike sleeping in the dark S1E02.png Mess of books in the library S1E02.png Twilight searching elements S1E2.png Twilight stop night S1E2.png Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png Twilight not see it S1E2.png Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Rainbow Dash "Are you a spy?" S1E02.png Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight read predictions S1E2.png Twilight Briefing S1E02.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie finds the references guide S1E02.png Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png Twilight 'How did you find that' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight oh...S1E2.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash side by side S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png Twilight 'I'd rather do this on my own' S1E02.png Applejack insists on accompanying Twilight S1E02.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png Twilight sighs before following her friends S1E02.png O penhasco: O Elemento da Honestidade Starry sky over the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Trees in the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Applejack is worried S1E2.png Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie frightened S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Rainbow Dash saves Pinkie Pie S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Applejack sliding down cliff S1E02.png Applejack grabbing a branch S1E02.png Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png Applejack lets go of her vine S1E02.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png Twilight's hooves dangle over the edge S1E02.png Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png Applejack tells Twilight to let go S1E02.png Twilight you crazy S1E2.png Twilight let go S1E2.png Applejack "Now listen here" S1E02.png Applejack "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" S1E02.png Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png Twilight act of faith S1E2.png Twilight screams while freefalling S1E02.png Twilight realizes that she has stopped falling S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist enrages manticore S1E02.png O espinho: O Elemento da Bondade Rainbow flying over Twilight's head S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Rainbow Dash loop-de-loop S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png Twilight get past S1E2.png Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png Rarity 'Take that!' S1E2.png Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as Applejack tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png Manticore full shot S1E2.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png Twilight glaring at the manticore S1E02.png Manticore getting ready to charge S1E02.png Twilight and Applejack ready to charge S1E02.png Twilight bring it S1E2.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore looking at its paw S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "little?" S1E02.png Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Twilight and AJ worried about Fluttershy S1E02.png Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png Twilight and friends relieved S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's kindness S1E2.png Thorn turning into indigo mist S1E02.png Ria do Fantasma: O Elemento do Bom Humor Rarity "my eyes need a rest" S1E02.png Moon blocked by cover of trees S1E02.png Rarity "I didn't mean that literally" S1E02.png Blue mist weaving around Mane 6's hooves S1E02.png Blue mist seeping into a tree S1E02.png Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Applejack "it's just mud" S1E02.png Applejack looking at spooky tree S1E02.png Applejack leaping away from first tree S1E02.png Twilight scared of the trees S1E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash surrounded by scary trees S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Scary Everfree Forest tree S1E02.png Twilight and friends surrounded by spooky trees S1E02.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight and friends surprised by Pinkie's laughing S1E02.png Pinkie Pie laughing at first tree S1E02.png Pinkie Pie making faces at first tree S1E02.png Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "don't you see?" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Rarity "she is" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Pinkie Pie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png Rarity giggling S1E2.png Applejack jumping S01E02.png Twilight laugh S1E2.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie about to conclude the song S1E02.png Trees poofing back to normal S1E02.png Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png O bigode de Stephen Magnet: O Elemento da Generosidade Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png Twilight "why are you crying?" S1E02.png Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png Applejack wet S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png Rarity calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack insensitive S1E02.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Twilight and friends surprised by Rarity S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Steven Magnet running a hand through his mane S1E02.png Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Steven Magnet feeling flattered S1E02.png Rarity "without your beautiful mustache" S1E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Steven Magnet "I'm hideous!" S1E02.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png Rarity nom S01E02.png Steven Magnet teary eyed S1E02.png Rarity brandishing a serpent scale S1E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Steven Magnet fainting S1E02.png Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png Rarity's severed tail floating S1E02.png Steven Magnet's restored mustache S1E02.png Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity "you look smashing!" S1E02.png Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Rarity "it'll grow back" S1E02.png Twilight thinking about Rarity's action S1E2.png Twilight Rainbow Dash break thought S1E2.png Twilight see progress S1E2.png Twilight can cross now S1E2.png Steven Magnet makes a path for the ponies S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Os Shadowbolts: O Elemento da Lealdade The ponies approach the castle S1E02.png Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the distance S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png Twilight near fall S1E2.png Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png Rainbow Dash hears a voice S1E02.png Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png Rainbow Dash looking into the fog S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "who?" S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "oh, yeah, me!" S1E02.png Rainbow looks into the fog again S1E02.png The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash puzzled S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png RD listens to The Shadowbolts introducing themselves S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 "we need a captain" S1E02.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "the most magnificent" S1E02.png Rainbow Dash listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "swiftest" S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "it's all true" S1E02.png Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S1E02.png Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png Twilight oh no S1E2.png Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Rainbow's friends concealed by fog S1E02.png Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png Rainbow makes her decision S1E02.png Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "thank you for the offer" S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Shadowbolts turn into mist S1E02.png Rainbow Dash flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "I'd never leave my friends hangin" S1E02.png Twilight think Rainbow Dash loyal S1E2.png Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png O Castelo das Irmãs Reais Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Elements of Harmony in stone form S1E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Twilight telling RD to be careful S1E02.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png Twilight book said S1E2.png Applejack questioning the sixth element's spark S1E02.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Blue mist enters the chamber S1E02.png Blue mist encircles the Elements S1E02.png Twilight magic use S1E2.png Elements start spinning around S1E02.png Twilight ahhh S1E2.png Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Elements caught in a whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight in surprise S1E02.png Twilight jumps into the whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight and the Elements vanish S1E02.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack "Twilight, where are you?" S1E02.png Rarity "look!" S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png A luz no fim do túnel Twilight appears in the throne room S1E02.png Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Twilight looking at Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Twilight hmph S1E2.png Twilight not backing down S1E2.png Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png Twilight charges with her magic S1E02.png Twilight charging through the throne room S1E02.png Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Twilight charging forward S1E2.png Nightmare moon running S1E2.png Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png Twilight reappears next to the Elements S1E02.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight looking down at the Element S1E02.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png Twilight did it work S1E2.png Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Twilight where six element S1E2.png Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png Acabando com a Nightmare Moon: O Elemento da Magia Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight hear friends S1E2.png Twilight sees ponies' shadows S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.png Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Twilight because spirits S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png Fluttershy in the manticore's grip S1E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic S1E2.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Rarity levitating her severed tail S1E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png Twilight but it did S1E2.png Twilight different kind S1E2.png Twilight "the very moment I realized" S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E02.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png Twilight calls the other ponies "my friends!" S1E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png The Element of Magic appears S1E02.png Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Main 6 auras S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png É hora de festa! Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Celestia looking at the crowd S1E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Spike composing Celestia's decree S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Twilight's friends standing side by side S1E02.png Twilight listening to Celestia S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png pl:Przyjaźń to Magia/Galeria en:Friendship is magic, part 2/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios